


bright gold eyes

by TinySunflake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Dom/sub Play, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySunflake/pseuds/TinySunflake
Summary: effect of quarantine. stay safe!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	bright gold eyes

Bokuto runs, knowing he's already late. Part of his mind tells him not to rush since, you know, he IS already late but a larger part tells him to hurry. 

After all, it's not good to keep people waiting. 

His fingers scramble through his keys, cursing as they fall in his haste. He finally, FINALLY gets the right key into the lock but he doesn't have time to celebrate as a dark cold voice cuts the air. 

"You're late, Koutarou." 

The volleyball player gulps, placing his bag down by the door and toeing his shoes off before he started walking inside. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't notice that it was so late and I didn't even notice you were gone so I thought I-"

"Did I say you can speak? What makes you think you have the right to talk to me?" 

Bokuto freezes, realizing what mood the other man is in. This isn't just a "let's play" mood, this is a "I'm fucking pissed at you right now" mood. He shakes his head, unconsciously bringing both hands behind him as he looks down, knowing he hasn't been given instructions to look up. 

He hears the leather of the couch squeak from small movements, and the soft patter while walking on the carpeted floor. He grips his hands tighter when he sees the other man's feet, tries to fight the urge to look up and stare into the golden orbs he adores so much. 

He hears his companion hum, feels the warm breath fan across his neck and Koutarou has to dig his nails into his arms because now, all he wants to do is look up and kiss the man. But he knows better than to give in to his urges, he knows better than to disappoint him even more than he already has. 

"So," the soft voice purrs, "You CAN be good. I wonder how long this obedient streak of yours will last." 

I'll be good! I'll show you, please please let me prove I'm good. These thoughts flood his mind, wanting nothing more than to make up with him. Bokuto's eyes widens when he hears the footsteps move away from him and settle down by the couch. He can hear his heart beating as he waits, patiently for that single word to let him move. 

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. 

"Come." 

He looks up, briskly walking towards the couch where his king is sitting and waiting for him to arrive. He lets his eyes roam, taking in every inch of the lithe toned body relaxing on the couch. His knees give way, kneeling in front of the man whose eyes are glinting with mischief and glee. A hand reaches down, gently cupping his face and running fingers through his black-gray hair. He closes his eyes, feeling small yet safe in the hands of this man. 

Kozume Kenma.

His lips quirk up in a smile, relaxing under the gentle minstrations of the younger man's hands. However, Kenma isn't feeling so benevolent tonight. After the gentle touches, his hand gripped Koutarou's hair tightly, forcing the kneeling man to look up at him.

"You made me wait, you slut. You know how much I HATE waiting. I even had a special evening planned for the two of us but you had to fuck it up by being late. Now how are you going to make it up to me?" 

Koutarou shakes his head, fully aware that he is still not allowed to talk but is desperate to answer his partner. 

Kenma grins darkly, his hand tightening its grip to the point that Kou is whimpering. "I know how you'll make it up to me. I am going to fucking use you, from your mouth to your cock to your ass. I am going to enjoy it. I can't promise the same to you."

**Author's Note:**

> effect of quarantine. stay safe!


End file.
